broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Blood Orange
Description :Blood Orange grew up in Hoofington, his parents didn't see the consequences of their name choice, and young Bo was mocked relentlessly because of it. It also didn't help that he has the tendency to accidentally cut himself whenever he uses a knife; it doesn't matter what he does, he WILL end up cutting himself unwillingly. This didn't go over well in town. The other ponies were scared of him, thinking his name and his actions meant that he was somehow evil, they chased him around, and sometimes even beat him up. He still carries the terrible memories of that time, and the mere mentioning of his full name can drive him over the edge. Over time, Bo toughened up, and learned to fight back. He got in a lot of trouble, and to this day there are a few ponies in Hoofington with permanent reminders of who they messed with. The abuse wasn't limited to the other ponies though, his own family, distraught at his knack for accidental self-mutilation, his parents prevented him from selling, afraid that he would scare away customers. The only pony he spent time with was Sugar Orange. Bo didn't treat him very well, not out of spite, but because he wanted to toughen him up and prevent him from going through the same treatment. Over time, Bo was forced to spend less and less time with his cousin, and now all he sees is a lucky pony who everyone thinks is adorable. He doesn't hate Sugar Orange, he's just slightly jealous. Eventually, the Orange Family realized that Bo couldn't work in the groves all of his life because of his name. They had raised him his whole life to carry on the family business, and he had all the right skills (except for cutting oranges), he had a natural talent in sales, and begged to be given a chance, plus his unexplained hatred of apples was a good motivation. Reluctantly, his parents let him go, on one condition: He couldn't return until he made Oranges the most popular fruit wherever he went. They picked Ponyville, mostly because they knew how strong the Apple was there. It would be a good test, and it would also keep him away for a while. They sent him off with a cart of oranges and other citrus, and he was on his way... Deep down, past the rind, there is a thoughtful and generous pony. But nobody has ever gotten that deep, and he likes it that way; he's constantly afraid of being targeted again, and he does anything to prevent that. His childhood scarred him, and while he has a ton of self control, the one thing that always makes him snap is calling him by his real name. Celestia help anypony that does it, because only a miracle will prevent him from lashing out and the unfortunate pony foolish enough to call him Blood Orange. (To be fair, he does give a warning, making it fairly clear that his full name is off limits) History History about the pony Other Info Likes:ORANGES, talking, fighting, talking about oranges, business, making a sale, hard work, rainy days (They’re good for oranges) Dislikes: APPLES, HIS FULL NAME, MAGIC (it isn’t hard work),silence, awkward conversations, apples, sunny days Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male